Arachno what now?
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Quinn helps Logan get over his fear of spiders. Who would have thought that Logan Reese would be scared of anything? Although for Logan, it's worth facing the fear for what Quinn gives him afterwards.


**I thought of this while watching the episode **_**Quarantine **_**(when Quinn made that freaky germ and the bio-hazard people made Zoey, Lola, Quinn, Chase, Michael and Logan stay inside in case they were contagious). Anyway, did anyone notice how Logan nearly pissed himself when he saw Quinn's tarantula Herman XD Well, that inspired this story. Here's **_**Arachno-what-now?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

"Quinn, I really don't want to do this," Logan said, sitting on the edge of Quinn's bed. He and Quinn were alone in the girls room.

"Logan you have to face your fear," Quinn said, reaching into the glass case that held her pet tarantula, Herman, "This will help you get over your arachnophobia."

"Aracno-what-now?" Logan asked, looking nervously at Quinn's hand, which now held that hairy, eight-legged creature.

"Arachnophobia," Quinn said, now use to explaining words like that to her boyfriend, "It means an unusually strong fear of spiders." Quinn sat next to Logan, who scooted away, eyeing the spider warily.

"Hold out your hand," Quinn said.

"There's no other way to do this?" Logan asked. Quinn thought for a moment.

"I could always shock the fear out of you," Quinn suggested.

"Shock?" Logan repeated.

"Yeah, I put two pads to the palm of your left hand and your right temple that are attached to a power source and send a small electric shock through your body-" Quinn said. Logan shook his head in disagreement.

"Give me the creepy crawly," Logan said, holding out his hands, eyes clothes. Logan felt Quinn's cool hands touch his, and then something with many legs crawl into his hand, sendingunpleasent shivers up his arms.

"Oh my god!" Logan said, "Quinn, I'm not liking this."

"Just stay still," Quinn said, "And open your eyes." Logan opened one eye to see the hairy creature right in his hands. He took a deep shaky breath.

"Now is it so bad?" Quinn asked.

"Not that bad," Logan said, "It has nice hair." Quinn giggled. She kept her hands under Logan's, just in case Herman freaked him out and Logan dropped him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking up at Logan. He was taking deep breaths, his dark brown weyes larger than usual.

"Yeah," Logan said, "Just fighting off a panic attack."

"Do you want me to take him back?" Quinn suggested. Logan shook his head.

"Just give me a few seconds," he said. They sat there is silence. Herman began to crawl his way up Logan's arm. Logan flinched, but remained still. But then Herman got a _little _to close to his face.

"Take him Quinn," he said in a shaky voice. Quinn took Herman off of Logan's shoulder and stood up to put Herman back in his glass case.

"How was that?" she asked, sitting back next to Logan. Logan shivered in disgust.

"Gross," Logan said, "But it felt good to at least get over the fear a little."

"And you did a great job," Quinn said with a smile, "In fact, I think you deserve a gift for being so brave."

"What kind of gift?" Logan asked with a grin. He already had an idea of what Quinn was talking about. Quinn wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and pulled in toward her, their lips connecting in a deep kiss. Logan's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her into his lap. Eventually, the need for air became too great and they had to part, but their lips were still touching.

"Mmmm, I like that gift," Logan murmured against Quinn's lips. His lips trailed lower over her neck.

"Now aren't you glad I helped you get over your arachnophobia?" Quinn asked, sighing in contentment as Logan's lips traveled back up to trace her ear. He whispered softly in her ear and Quinn could here the joking smile on his face as he said "Arachno-what-now?"

**There's **_**Arachno-what-now?**_** I also suffer from arachnophobia. I can't even be in the same room with a spider, unless it's in a cage. Spiders just give me the chills. Too many legs and eyes and they're just creepy (shivers) Anyway, I hope you liked this little story. Please Review!**


End file.
